Dressing Coffins for the Souls I've Left Behind
by moirag
Summary: Axel and Roxas, they met in by accident. But they chose to keep in 'touch'. Akuroku, lemons later on. I'm bad at these, but this is a really good one, I think so.


Listen to the song that is put in each chapter title/said below

Listen to the song that is put in each chapter title/said below.

All rights Square Enix/Disney.

(PS; a Winnebago is one of those big RV trucks. Google it if you want to see a picture.)

"Little Wing" – Jimi Hendrix.

* * *

Roxas walked down the hazy summer street, school just ending yesterday, he found himself numb to the world around him. He walked along the sidewalk next to a huge strip mall and a heavily trafficked main road, people whizzing by in both directions. His best friend, Sora, was gone away to go mountain climbing with his cousins and other extended family members. Roxas had other friends, but lately, he was been out of it with them, being diagnosed with dysthymia, or chronic mild depression. He hasn't been enjoying life, at all. It just passes by, and there he is, left standing. It's like the movie is playing, but no one in the audience is laughing or clapping.

His deep blue eyes traveled down the sidewalk, cracked. Grass breathing through each crease, trying to reach for the sun so far away. The air was thick and warm, probably about eighty-five degrees. His hands were in his pockets, sweaty from the friction and heat. Roxas let out a deep sigh. "Here's to a summer, I guess."

He turned onto a smaller side street, on his way back to his house. He didn't really pay much attention to the cars once he was in the side streets. The blonde boy picked out a cigarette from the carton in his pocket, and lit it with his lighter. He rolled up his sleeves in the plaid button up shirt (that was messy and unbuttoned) that started to go wild in the wind blowing as he walked. He crossed a street, placing the lighter back in his pocket, taking a drag. Too bad that he wasn't watching traffic though, because neither was the driver that hit him. An old, shitty Winnebago RV Camper went smack into Roxas's body, but his quick reflexes left him with little damage, slightly dodging the metal, polluting car.

The person driving the huge car stopped short and got out, cursing up a storm. "What the fuck, do you not know where the hell you are going? Are you retarded?" The person blew a fit, walking around the side of his van, approaching Roxas. The man was tall, had on a white wife beater that clung to his skinny frame. A pair of aviator sunglasses sat on his nose, and he wore jeans with a belt, along with a pair of black shoes. A few tattoos lined his arms; thin lips depicted a thin face. But the one thing that Roxas really noticed was this guy's hair. The fact that it was bright red, and large, the fact that it looked like a porcupine, but for some reason, it was pulled off extremely well.

The cigarette that Roxas had previously lit was burning on the ground by the tire of the RV, what a shame. Cigarettes aren't cheap these days. Roxas sighed, giving the guy a sorry look.

"What, are you blind or something?" The red-haired man took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, taking a long drag and taking off his sun glasses, letting them dangle in his awkwardly crossed arms, the cigarette held between his white teeth. He didn't look at Roxas directly, more so at the fact that Roxas's arm was so messed up.

"No." Roxas singly answered, rubbing his arm where it was bleeding. "I'm not blind," he bluntly said. "Are you?" He stared blankly at the man who now had bright green eyes, hazy and cloudy looking.

"No, I'm fucking not. Why didn't you see me?" He put the sunglasses on his head, and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Why didn't you see me?" Roxas wasn't trying to start an argument; he just didn't care or want to deal with this. He didn't care.

"Are you trying to be a smart ass? I can't believe people these days I—" The man stared at the large gauge in Roxas's arm and sighed, stepping over and taking his non-bloodied wrist, dragging him towards the door on the side of the 'bago. "That is bleeding too much." The man let go and opened the small door to the car-building, going up a set of cheap, steep plastic and metal steps, entering his vehicle. Roxas silently followed, going up the steps.

The inside of the Winnebago was interesting. The walls were a false wood, coated with spray paint and posters. The floor was a linoleum, dark gray and damaged. A couch that came out of the wall had a set of dirty windows over it, light hazily settling in. Across from that couch is a smaller love seat, and a set of counters. The couches were all an olive green, with blankets and pillows thrown on it like someone had just woken up. A set of counters were next to the love seat, black and false marble. A bottle of opened vodka sat on it, along with an empty bag of chips and various cups and plates. If you turned to your left, you would see a thin doorway which led to a 'bathroom'. The whole lot smelled of vanilla, sex and cigarettes. At the front, all way to the left, were two leather lined seats and the steering wheel. The air conditioner was on a full, cold blast.

"Okay, kid, aren't you in high school anyway? How old are you? What are you doing wandering the streets?" The red head pulled Roxas up to the sink, a few awkward and shuffled footsteps. The older man pulled some paper towels out from a false-wooden cabinet, giving them to Roxas to put on the arm leaking blood. The itchy paper soaked up a lot of the blood, but it made Roxas flinch in pain. The lanky man got more paper towels, and let hot water sink into them for a few seconds, then turned off the faucet. He took some dish soap and slopped it on the towel, handing that to Roxas as well. Roxas gave him the bloodied towels, and he threw them in the trash bag under the sink, which by the way, had no cabinets under it.

"No. I graduated yesterday actually. I'm nineteen, and I don't know what I'm doing. At all. And don't call me kid, I'm Roxas." Roxas's sad voice captivated the countering man.

"I'm Axel. You're were held back in school?" Axel replied, walking to the bathroom and coming back with a huge gauge wrap.

Roxas bit his tongue slightly as he spoke, "Well no, I just didn't go to school for a while. I was depressed." He expected Axel to say what everyone else says, '_Oh I'm so sorry!' _or _'Oh my god! Are you okay now?'_.

But instead, this came out. "That's stupid."


End file.
